1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing a protective coating on a pipe section in order to provide access to that pipe section for purpose of repair and maintenance.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In maintaining and repairing pipelines, it is often necessary to remove the protective coating which circumscribes a section of the pipe. In order to effect removal of the coating, the coating must be cold enough to be brittle so that it breaks when struck by a hammer, or the like. During the summer months, or in regions where the weather is warm all of the time, cooling of this coating (or "dope" as it is often called) becomes a problem. When the coating becomes hot, it becomes gummy and extremely difficult to remove. The prior art technique for removing this coating is to haul ice and water to the field site where two or three men wash the coating with ice water, using their hands, to obtain the cooling effect. This procedure acquires on the order of one half hour, many gallons of water and ice, and valuable labor time.